Dying to Dance
"Dying to Dance" is the sixth episode of season one. It first aired on August 17, 2011. Synopsis Christi’s grandmother is taken to a hospital and Christi must choose between dance and family. Cathy leads the other moms to get botox in celebration of Kelly's fortieth birthday. Competition Attended Starpower Regionals in Providence, Rhode Island, on May 20-22, 2011. Weekly Dances Summary Abby tells the girls the competition is Starpower this week and the last chance to qualify for nationals. Holly is upset that Nia is not chosen for a solo while Christi is happy that Maddie and Chloe are in different age categories. Some of the moms think that the new dance "Where Have all the Children Gone" is too dark for Mackenzie and Vivi. Abby wants the girls to be serious and convey the story perfectly. Christi reveals Kelly is turning forty and Cathy suggests they go for botox. Holly is upset that Abby hasn't given Nia a solo and confronts Abby about it. Kelly, Cathy, Melissa, and Christi all go out to get botox. Kelly and Christi are injected with needles of botox into their faces, but say it didn't hurt that badly. Maddie is doing a lyrical routine and Chloe is doing a musical theater routine. During rehearsal, Abby's dog, Broadway Baby, comes in and is warmly greeted by Chloe, Abby and Maddie. Abby says she is the best thing in her life. Christi gets a terrible call at lunch with Kelly and Cathy: her grandmother got rushed to the hospital. Christi is worried as she is very close to her grandmother, and she was like her mother in raising her. Later she decides to take Chloe to her old house where she grew up, dreaming of dance. The moms come over to Kelly's house for her party. Melissa presents her with candy underwear and fur handcuffs, causing everyone to laugh, and Christi says Melissa is the type who will be looking to sneak the gifts out again for herself. The next day preparing for travel, Christi gets a call that her grandmother got worse. Christi decides to stay with Chloe, knowing her grandmother would tell her to get on the plane to the competition instead of going to the hospital. At the competition, Abby reveals that she is bumping Maddie into Chloe's age group, to the dislike of Christi and Chloe. Everyone hates how Brooke's costume looks, and Abby asks if she can try on Vivi's outfit. Cathy agrees, but privately doesn't like the idea of sharing. Chloe does a great job on her solo and so does Maddie. Maddie is awarded first, Chloe a half point behind in second; Christi and Chloe again complain that Maddie was needlessly bumped up in age category. Minutes before Brooke is scheduled to dance, Cathy changes her mind and decides she won't let her use Vivi's costume, starting an argument with a very angry Kelly. Brooke becomes nervous, forced to wear a crop top and booty shorts for a dance about a supermodel; she nearly falls at one point in her dance, and comes offstage unhappy with her performance. The next day is the duet and Kelly is forced to fix Vivi's costume, which she tore when returning it to Cathy. Christi gets a call from a relative saying that her grandmother is doing much better. Holly concedes the group dance is artistic, but she and Christi have problems with how dark and disturbing it is. Abby thinks it will be a good challenge to their emotional execution. Soon the group performs, and the moms now decide that they loved it. The group ends up winning first overall (the highest scoring routine of 280 acts), and they qualify for nationals. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie **Chloe, Paige **Brooke, Nia, Vivi-Anne, Mackenzie *The group number "My Pumps" was danced and won first place, but was not shown in the episode. In Cathy Brings It On, the number is performed and shown, but places third. *Chloe is briefly shown in her "Baby Mine" outfit. *On the program, the announcer awards Chloe second place, less than one point behind first place, but he does not mention the name of the dance ("Per Les Moi" or "Baby Mine"). An archived Reign Dance Productions webpage indicates it was "Baby Mine,"http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dying_to_Dance_Results.png; as does a cached webpage from Starpower at web.archive.org. See also here. *Mackenzie and Vivi-Anne did a duet. Lifetime Bonus Clips *"Birthday Botox" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) Photo Gallery To view the image gallery for "Dying to Dance," [[Dying to Dance/Gallery|'click here'.]] Video Gallery References *Archived webpage of official results, from web.archive.org **Screenshot of age 9-to-11 solo results **Screenshot of Brooke's solo result in age 12-14 category **Screenshot of group result Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Brooke Solos Category:Solos Category:No Duets Category:No Trios Category:Chloe Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:Contemporary Category:Acro Category:Musical Theater Category:Lyrical Category:Starpower Category:Providence Category:Rhode Island Category:1st Place Wins Category:6th Place Wins Category:2nd Place Wins Category:Jazz Category:Duets Category:Video ALDC Group Dance